


Amazing

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [202]
Category: K Project, K: Lost Small World
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Implied Mutual Crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Then there was Misaki, eyes aglow, voice alight.





	Amazing

It was almost bewildering, just how _excited_ Misaki would get when Saruhiko let him play with the game he was working on or even look over his shoulder as he hacked through some supposedly secure system.

No one had ever been excited because Saruhiko did something for them or let him be around them. The only reward he’d ever received for creating before had been the immediate destruction of whatever he’d made.

“That’s amazing!” Then there was Misaki, eyes aglow, voice alight, and something lit up inside Saruhiko in response.

He found himself unable to quite hold in a smile.


End file.
